


Por sólo un día

by Azarini4



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Amor - Freeform, BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Chengxian, Deseo, Ilusion, Infidelidad, M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, Sueños, WangXian, Yaoi, YaoiHard, infidelidad indirecta, sueño, the untamed - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarini4/pseuds/Azarini4
Summary: Observando el cielo nocturno y lleno de estrellas; Jiang Wanyin, atrapado en los recuerdos del pasado, donde en su mayoría dominaba Wei Wuxian y sus sentimientos tan problematicos por éste; y al ver a una estrella fugaz pasar con velocidad; como su hermana siempre le había enseñado, pidió un deseo a ésta.Obviamente, Jiang Wanyin no esperaba algún tipo de resultado con tal acción. Para él, siempre fue algo de niños, y como adulto, debería simplemente olvidarlo.Sin embargo, no esperaba que al siguiente día, al levantarse; se encontrara en un habitación y con una vestimenta diferente a la suya. Tampoco pudo evitar alarmarse al sentir a otra persona sobre su cuerpo con total comodidad.Y cuando esa persona mostró su rostro, no pudo evitar quedar sorprendido ante ésta."¿Wei Wuxian?"-Buenos días, Lan Zhan.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero con un tono aún perezoso."¿Lan Zhan? ¡¿Lan Wangji?!".Fue sólo en ese momento que se percató de su apariencia actual."¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿En qué momento...?!"
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/ Wei Ying, Jiang Wanyin/ Wei Wuxian, Lan wangji/ wei wuxian, lan zhan/ wei ying
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Favorite the Untamed/Mo Dao Zu Shi





	Por sólo un día

En las calles de Lotus Pier todo se encontraba tranquilo y oscuro. Los habitantes se encontraban en calma, descansando en sus aposentos por el agotador día que usualmente tenían; todos satisfechos con su esfuerzo y dedicación.

Los pocos discípulos rebeldes y que aún se encontraban paseando por las calles con total libertad, pero a la vez con sigilo; eran los únicos que tenían la suerte de ser iluminados por la luz natural de la luna, que contrarrestaba perfectamente con el brillo de cada estrella que adornaba esta noche. Volviéndose una vista increíble de ver, y que los habitantes de Yunmeng tenían la suerte de disfrutar.

Todos disfrutando su noche; menos uno.

El líder de la tan tranquila Secta de Yunmeng Jiang, Jiang Wanyin; dejó salir su quinto suspiro por esa noche.

Sus ojos cansados se posaron nuevamente en los papeles frente a él, observando con algo de pereza la información en éstos; mientras intentaba que su cabeza no cayera del aburrimiento por los costados.

No importaba si se encontraba cansado, él ahora se había convertido en un líder de Secta, y este tipo de papeleo pendiente no debería ser algo difícil para él. Sólo era otra noche de desvelo, una totalmente parecida a las anteriores de los últimos años.

Pasaron unos largos minutos antes de que se alejara levemente de la pequeña mesa de sus aposentos, donde se encontraba trabajando; y pudiera estirar sus rígidos brazos, cansados por estar escribiendo las últimas horas.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Su vista por fin se alejó de los papeles, empezando a recorrer la usual habitación que siempre había habitado. Su vista terminó en uno de los muebles que se encontraban a un lado de su cama, encima de éste, se posaba una carta en perfecto estado.

Jiang Cheng mantuvo su vista en la carta que rápidamente reconoció, después de todo, recordaba perfectamente que fue Wei Wuxian quien se la entregó.

Wei Wuxian había llegado a visitar a Jin Ling a Lotus Pier hace sólo una semana. Pasó cuatro días aquí antes de volver a Clouds Recesses con su esposo, Lan Wangji. Quien había venido por él, el último día.

Jiang Cheng frunció el entrecejo ante el recuerdo del Segundo Maestro Lan.

Su vista volvió hacia la carta. Wei Wuxian se la había dado antes de irse. Ésta en realidad no poseía algo importante; sólo comentaba sus cortas aventuras en Clouds Recesses, sus variados hábitos diarios, y lo bien que le iba a Jin Ling con la compañía de los discípulos de Gusu. Sólo hasta el final de su escrito existía un apartada donde hablaba sobre Jiang Cheng, diciéndole que debía cuidarse más, que sus ojeras ya eran algo notorias.

La primera vez que lo leyó, Jiang Cheng sólo bufó, sin darle importancia; aunque también recordaba haber sonreído ligeramente por su preocupación. Ésto le recordaba las variables veces que en su juventud, Wei Ying siempre le reclamaba sobre cómo su rostro quedaría atrapado con un entrecejo fruncido por el resto de su vida, si seguía siempre con una cara malhumorada; ésto antes de reírse de él.

Jiang Cheng siempre se sentía melancólico al recordar el pasado, donde aún era joven y se encontraba rodeado de la presencia de su familia que siempre había apreciado, a pesar de los problemas que existían en ella. No podía evitar comparar su vida actual con la de hace unos largos años; después de todo, eran completamente diferentes. El deseo de querer volver a esa época, donde aún era joven, muchas veces lo dominaba; sobretodo en las noches cuando el trabajo ya no se encontraba dominando su mente, haciendo que recordara lo monótona y aburrida que era su vida actual.

Y a pesar de sentir una gran tristeza al recordar, muchas veces también le daba un gran alivio recordar esas épocas donde la responsabilidad no eran tan grande, y donde se daba la libertad de jugar con los demás discípulos como si fueran niños pequeños, para después ser reprendido por su madre por esa actitud tan infantil. Todo ese sentimiento de alegría y diversión se multiplicaba cuando se encontraba Wei Wuxian en sus recuerdos, encontrándose en la mayoría de éstos. Después de todo, muchas veces había sido Wei Wuxian el anfitrión que lo había llevado a ese tipo de situaciones. Y que sea la persona que protagonizara muchos de sus recuerdos no lo ayudaba mucho tampoco, porque no sólo le recordaba la alegría de esos días, sino también los sentimientos que llegó a albergar por la bulliciosa y alegre persona que es Wei Wuxian.

Y que aún tenía.

Recordar su relación en el pasado y compararla con la actual, era doloroso. La diferencia era exhaustiva. Desde el momento en que el otro reencarnó y lo vio a un lado de Lan Wangji, alejándose de él; Jiang Cheng supo que la relación entre los dos nunca volvería a hacer igual; e incluso cuando su relación avanzó levemente, hasta el punto en que Wei Wuxian ya no parecía tan incomodo al hablarle, era casi imposible acercarse a lo que fue una vez, donde la confianza siempre había sido clave entre los dos. Y que los pocos momentos donde se encontraran juntos, fueran cortos, no ayudaba a su relación a mejorar; al final de todo, Wei Wuxian volvería a Clouds Recesses.

Sin poder evitarlo, en los momentos de melancolía; Jiang Cheng pensaba constantemente que si Wei Wuxian se encontrara a su lado en estos momentos, tal vez no sentiría a sus días tan aburridos, porque de alguna forma y como siempre hacía, la presencia de Wei Wuxian se convertiría en una gran luz que siempre alumbraría su día, mostrándole los colores que parecían no existir en su día tan gris. Pero tal pensamiento sólo podía hundirse con todos los demás en el licor que solía tomar; desapareciendo en las mañanas, donde volvía a convertirse en el líder estricto y serio que todos conocían.

Pero al final, el pensamiento siempre volvía a aparecer, torturándolo al saber que tal cosa no era posible; después de todo, ahora existía otra persona que tenía la fortuna de tener esa luz sólo para él, Lan Wangji.

Jiang Cheng dejó salir un gran suspiro mientras su rostro de distorsionaba con desagrado ante el recuerdo del Segundo Maestro de Lan.

En el pasado nunca le agrado, y después de ver cómo el otro tomaba el corazón de Wei Wuxian, el sentimiento se había convertido en rencor, algo que nunca se había molestado en ocultar cuando el otro se encontraba frente a él.

Le irritaba saber que la misma razón por la que lo odiaba, era la misma por la que le tenía envidia. Él tenía la felicidad que Jiang Cheng muchas veces imaginó tener en su juventud, pero siempre había sido presa de las inseguridades, y aparte, existía su responsabilidad como líder de Secta; lo que dificultaba aún más su situación.

La frustración y tristeza que sintió cuando Wei Ying murió frente a sus ojos, se incrementó al ver al otro ir al costado de alguien ajeno a él después de su reencarnación. Al final, haciendo que múltiples veces deseara ser la persona que se encontraba a un lado de él, deseando por un momento ser Lan Wangji y poder vivir esa felicidad y cariño que Wei Wuxian mostraba sin vergüenza hacia su esposo.

Jiang Cheng se dirigió hacía la ventana que aún se encontraba abierta, y dejaba pasar a su habitación el aire fresco de la noche; antes de cerrarla, su vista se paseó por el paisaje natural de Lotus Pier, de la cual siempre se había sentido orgulloso. Ignoró el hecho de que la noche parecía más llena de estrellas de lo común, haciendo que todo fuera más brillante de lo normal.

Su mirada se perdió por un momento en el cielo estrellado, antes de que arqueara su ceja levemente al ver pasar una estrella fugaz rápidamente y desapareciera de la misma manera. Al momento, un recuerdo invadió su mente. Cuando aún eran pequeños, en una noche, Wei Wuxian había visualizado un resplandor más brillante que cualquier otra estrella en el cielo, y que había desaparecido en segundos. Wei Wuxian le había preguntado a Jiang Yanli con Jiang Cheng presente, fue en ese momento que ella les dijo sobre lo que se trataba y que cada vez que vieran una, debían pedir un deseo; como niños que eran, los dos quedaron ilusionados al instante.

Wei Wuxian y Jiang Cheng pasaron los siguientes días intentando ver alguna en el cielo, pero para su mala suerte, no lo lograron y poco después ambos perdieron el interés. Al crecer, incluso si vieran alguna, no le darían importancia.

Y ahora, Jiang Wanyin se sentía un estúpido por reconsiderar el consejo de su hermana ahora que era todo un adulto. Pero tampoco es como si fuera a perder algo...

Jiang Cheng cerró los ojos por un momento, escuchando únicamente el sonido del ambiente. Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse unos cortos minutos después, antes de sentirse avergonzado consigo mismo y cerrar por fin la ventana. Se regañó mentalmente mientras se recostaba por fin en su cama.

"Sólo era cosa de niños". Se dijo a sí mismo.

Pocos minutos después de cerrar sus ojos, el cansancio hizo de las suyas, y Jiang Wanyin cayó totalmente dormido.

-{<*>}-

Jiang Cheng frunció su ceño al sentir la presión de otro cuerpo contra el suyo, y que también lo rodeaba con gran insistencia. Sus ojos ante esto, se abrieron lentamente; intentando soportar la luz solar que ingresaba por la habitación.

Al encontrarse mejor, su mente quedó confundida al no reconocer su habitación.

"¿Por qué...?".

Pronto, dejó de darle importancia cuando un quejido se escuchó de parte de la otra persona que se encontraba encima de él, y que olvidó por unos segundos.

Estaba a punto de empujar a la otra persona con fuerza y posiblemente asesinarlo al tener el descaro de ingresar en su habitación y en su cama. Pero cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer nunca se mostró al quedar estupefacto ante el rostro de la persona sobre él, quien había volteado a verlo con algo de pereza, y con un casi inexistente ceño fruncido; posiblemente por haberlo despertado.

"¡¿Wei Wuxian?!".

-Buenos días, Lan Zhan.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero con un tono aún perezoso.

"¿Lan Zhan...? ¡¿Lan Wangji?!".

Fue sólo en ese momento en que se percató de su apariencia actual.

"¡¿Por qué? ¡¿En qué momento...?!".

-¿Lan Zhan...?-Wei Wuxian lo llamó nuevamente con un tono preocupado, tomando su barbilla en el momento.-¿Sucede algo?

A Wei Wuxian lo confundió su falta de reacción al despertar, normalmente le sonreiría levemente antes de besarlo y empezar la rutina diaria.

-No...es nada...-Por fin respondió "Lan Wangji" con un rostro aún confundido.

Aunque a Wei Wuxian le parecía extraño, no parecía haber nada extraño a parte de la actitud de su esposo, así que prefirió ignorarlo por ahora. Mientras tanto, Jiang Cheng aún se encontraba procesando lo que acababa de suceder, "¿Por qué ahora se encontraba en el cuerpo de Lan Wangji?", sus pensamiento tan complicados fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una calidez chocar contra sus labios, y su mente se mareó al ver de qué se trataba.

Wei Wuxian había sido el primero en tomar los labios del otro como todas las mañanas hacía, antes de que su esposo tuviera que atender sus propias responsabilidades como el Segundo Maestro Lan. Sus manos se dirigieron a las mejillas de su esposo, atrapándolas entre sus manos con cuidado y cariño. Le pareció curioso sentir cómo el otro tardó unos segundos en corresponder al beso, empezando lentamente; a pesar de lo raro que era en Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian no preguntó.

Jiang Cheng, a pesar de no entender la situación y quedar sorprendido al ser besado por Wei Ying tan repentinamente; no pudo evitar corresponder, no podía negarse a algo que siempre había estado anhelando en secreto. Pensó que podría pensar mejor en su situación actual después.

Como usualmente sucedía, el beso fue tornándose más apasionado, empezando con la intromisión de sus lenguas. Las manos de Wei Wuxian, que en un principio se encontraban en sus mejillas, prefirieron enredarse en el cabello largo y suave de Lan Wangji, ejerciendo más fuerza para tener más cercanía entre los dos. Jiang Cheng, satisfecho con tal movimiento, también ayudó; y aunque en un principio dudó y sintió sus manos temblar levemente, pudo posarlas en la cintura del otro. Wei Ying no las alejó, acostumbrado a que su esposo pareciera obsesionado con ese movimiento.

Unos largos segundos pasaron antes de que sus labios se separaran, para que poco después sus ojos se mantuvieran conectados mientras recuperaban la respiración.

Wei Wuxian sonrió al notar cómo la mirada de Lan Wangji parecía analizarlo, como si no creyera que fuera él o algo parecido.

-Realmente me sorprendió que fueras tan rudo al despertar, yo aún me encontraba gustosamente dormido.-Se quejó en broma Wei Wuxian, recordando cómo el cuerpo de Lan Wangji se había tensado repentinamente, realizando varios movimientos bruscos; por esto mismo, Wei Wuxian se despertó algo molesto por ello, pero como siempre, su "enojo" sólo duraba unos pocos segundos.

-Yo...lo siento...

-Ya hemos dicho que esas palabras no existían entre nosotros.-Aclaró Wei Wuxian.-Lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?

-Mmn...

Aunque Jiang Cheng no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, sólo asintió. Lo mejor por ahora, sería seguir la corriente; no quería que Wei Wuxian realmente llegara a sospechar de él.

Wei Ying sonrió ante el asentimiento del otro, y se acercó rápidamente hacia sus labios para dejar un último beso antes de alejarse y dejarse caer en la cama como antes.

Jiang Cheng sintió nuevamente escalofríos al sentir los labios de Wei Wuxian sobre los suyos, sin importar de que haya sido sólo por un segundo.

-Posiblemente me quedaré un rato más en la habitación, Lan Zhan.-Dijo mientras se estiraba en la cama, volviendo a enredar sus piernas en las sabanas.-Es una pena que debas ir a dar las clases a los chicos, me gustaría que te quedaras un poco más...

Wei Wuxian se quejó levemente de manera infantil, mientras aún se mantenía cerca de su esposo. Jiang Cheng, aunque intentaba que en su rostro no se mostrara ninguno de los sentimientos que lo albergaban; en su interior, su corazón se encontraba a punto de salirse de su pecho, alarmando a Jiang Cheng ante la posibilidad por la intensa rapidez de éste.

Pero decidió ignorarlo, intentando pensar un poco más, ignorando la plática de Wei Wuxian, quien no parecía decir nada importante o por lo menos en su mayoría. Jiang Cheng decidió pensar mejor en su situación actual. 

Ahora se encontraba en el cuerpo de Lan Wangji, ¿La razón? No la sabía; no podía decidir si se trataba de un sueño, cabe decir que bastante realista; o algún tipo de truco raro. Después de todo, no conocía algún artefacto que lograra producir este tipo de ilusiones o que realmente pudiera hacer que dos persona cambiaran de cuerpo. Parecía imposible de pensar.

Pero en el fondo, Jiang Cheng sabía que eso no era importante para él, porque a pesar de todo, se encontraba feliz con la situación. Era algo demasiado imprudente de su parte, no sabía si esto ocasionaría algún tipo de malas consecuencias en él, pero lo ignoraba totalmente; al final de todo, gracias a esto, pudo conocer por fin cómo sería ser besado por Wei Wuxian, y de una manera tan dulce, siendo algo increíble y adictivo. En el fondo intentando ignorar que había sido dirigido a Lan Wangji.

Al final, "¿Qué tan malo podría ser esto?".

Este mismo pensamiento lo llevó a la idea de que debería poder mantenerlo, lo único que tendría que hacer sería actuar como Lan Wangji. "¿Qué tan complicado podría ser ello?".

Y aunque no conociera las responsabilidades de Lan Wangji, podría suponerlas como líder de Secta que era; y gracias a Wei Wuxian, pudo saber qué era lo que debía hacer primero, dar clases a los discípulos más jóvenes. Él podía hacer eso.

Con eso en mente, por fin se levantó de la cama. Wei Wuxian sólo lo siguió con la mirada y una sonrisa adornando sus labios. 

La intención de Jiang Cheng no era tener que ver el cuerpo de Lan Wangji desnudo. No era su intención y aún mayor, odiaba la idea; sobretodo al saber que podría poseer marcas rojizas, de las cuales sabría muy bien el dueño de éstas. Intentó evadir la mirada lo más posible mientras se vestía con las túnicas que había tomado con anterioridad del mueble, agarrando las primeras que sus ojos captaron.

Una vez parecía decentemente vestido, se observó de arriba hacia abajo por completo. Incluso si ya lo había aceptado, ver una cara en el reflejo que no fuera la suya, lo hacía sentir que no se conocía a sí mismo; era demasiado extraño. Mientras observaba su nuevo rostro, demasiado apático para su gusto, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo desde atrás por el cuello de manera empalagosa.

-Wei Wu...Wei Ying...-Se corrigió al instante, esperando no haber despertado las sospechas en el otro.

-Pareces olvidar algo.-Dijo con tono burlón Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng no supo a lo que se refería por un segundo, antes de que Wei Wuxian le mostrara la distinguida cinta del Clan Lan entre sus manos. 

Jiang Cheng quiso abofetearse al instante. "¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo tan importante?".

Wei Wuxian, quien pareció ver la vergüenza en la cara del otro; sólo se rió, mientras que él mismo colocaba con cuidado la cinta en la frente del Lan. Al verlo, Jiang Cheng sólo se dejó hacer, observando a través del reflejo cómo Wei Wuxian colocaba la "simple" cinta con extremo cuidado, sorprendiendo a Jiang Cheng en el momento.

Al terminar, Wei Wuxian volvió a abrazar al otro por el cuello, aún por detrás. Vio el reflejo de ambos antes de hablar.

-Tan guapo...-Dijo, mirando a través del espejo al otro; todo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Jiang Cheng, quien claramente lo había escuchado y que se encontraba viéndolos a ambos; si tal vez no se encontrara en el cuerpo del otro, hubiera soltado un bufido, junto con un comentario sarcástico. Pero tuvo que aguantar las ganas.

Harto de ver su actual apariencia, se volteó; encarando a Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian, quien parecía decidido a cortar cualquier distancia entre los dos cuerpos; mantuvo sus brazos rodeando con fuerza el cuello de su esposo. Jiang Cheng lo pensó por un momento antes de posar sus manos en la cintura del otro.

"Ahora podía hacer esto con libertad ¿No?". Se dijo a sí mismo.

Entre miradas insistentes y que sabían lo que querían, pronto la distancia entre los dos desapareció, siendo reemplazada con la unión de los labios ansiosos pero que a la vez eran lentos y pacientes.

Wei Wuxian se separó levemente, mirando al otro directamente a los ojos con adoración.

-Lan Zhan...

Jiang Cheng intentó no mostrarse disgustado por eso, y lo ignoró; empezando a besar el cuello de Wei Wuxian con algo de brusquedad, haciendo que éste último rechistara levemente.

-¿Acaso...¡Mmn!...piensas hacerlo antes de irte...?

Jiang Cheng no respondió y sólo después de unos segundos se alejó del cuello de Wei Wuxian, viendo las marcas que había dejado en la piel blanca. Sonrió, sintiéndose satisfecho por ahora.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?-Habló Wei Wuxian con burla.-¿Te sientes feliz después de marcarme?

Jiang Cheng no dijo nada, se limitó a dejar caer la túnica por los costados de Wei Wuxian, mostrando sus hombros blancos y que parecían suaves a la vista. Él no perdió tiempo, y depositó tiernos besos en el área que se le era mostrada.

-Tan posesivo...-Murmuró Wei Wuxian con una sonrisa, para pocos después dejar salir algunos suspiros satisfechos, que demostraban lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de los actos cariñosos de su esposo.

Pasaron unos cortos minutos así, sólo acariciándose mutuamente. Fue en el momento en que Wei Wuxian sintió cómo las manos del otro bajaban hacia sus muslos, que supo hasta dónde quería llegar Lan Wangji.

-Lan Zhan, ¿No tienes una clase que dar?-Le recordó.

-Aún hay tiempo.-Jiang Cheng fue breve, algo impaciente por sentir más de la piel de Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian se extrañó de su actitud levemente, antes de reírse.

-Habrá tiempo después.-Declaró.-Recuerda que la noche es toda nuestra.-Le recordó con una sonrisa descarada.-Aparte, no es necesario que me marques por completo. Soy todo tuyo.-Dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos.-Eres el único al que amo y amaré. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Jiang Cheng asintió; internamente dolido por las palabras.

-Sólo hay que esperar hasta la noche. Ahí podremos hacer lo que queramos...

Jiang Cheng tragó saliva antes de asentir.

-Bien.-Wei Wuxian se alejó con una sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento en que Sandu Shengshou, tuvo que hacerse cargo de todas las responsabilidades del verdadero Hanguang Jun.

Mientrás "Hanguang Jun", se encontraba caminando por Clouds Recesses, recibiendo múltiples saludos de parte de los discípulos menores; su mente en realidad se encontraba intentando mentalizarse para no cometer cualquier error que lo hiciera salir de la personalidad de Lan Wangji.

Dejó salir un gran suspiro, y su vista volvió hacia los paisajes naturales de Clouds Recesses. Pronto recordó su estadía en este lugar; a su mente llegaron automáticamente los recuerdos de Wei Wuxian haciendo tonterías en este lugar, haciendo que una casi imperceptible sonrisa se posará en sus labios; pero del mismo que recordó aquello, también se hizo presente el recuerdo de Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji juntos en el Pabellón de la biblioteca.

Rodó los ojos con desagrado.

-¿Wangji?

-Zewu-...Hermano.

Jiang Cheng quiso abofetearse por casi cometer su primer error tan pronto.

-Que sorpresa. Sueles estar en el Salón de las Orquídeas bastante tiempo antes de que lleguen los discípulos.

-Sólo...

Lan Xichen al ver que la expresión de su hermano era bastante complicada, sólo sonrió; pensando que debió suceder algo que lo atrasara, y que ya había sido solucionado. Después de todo, era la primera vez.

-Bueno, no importa. Los discípulos pronto llegarán, será mejor que vayas lo más pronto posible.

-Mmn.

"Lan Wangji" se retiró, intentando no dar pasos más rápidos de lo que debería; aparte, se sentía ligeramente nervioso al sentir la mirada de Zewu Jun aún a sus espaldas, y que sólo desapareció cuando él dio una vuelta, haciendo que su figura se esfumara para Lan Xichen. Éste último sólo se retiró una vez que no pudo seguir viendo al otro.

Una vez en el Salón de las Orquídeas, Jiang Cheng se permitió soltar un gran suspiro de alivio. Observó con cuidado todo el entorno, recordando cuando él estudiaba en este lugar. Esfumó el recuerdo rápidamente para preparar mejor lo que podría enseñarles a los discípulos.

No carecía de conocimiento, pero no sabía exactamente cómo Lan Wangji impartía las clases. No tuvo oportunidad de pensarlo correctamente cuando observó cómo los discípulos entraban en silencio y orden. Sólo pudo lamentarse en silencio, mientras intentaba volver a tener la personalidad aburrida de Lan Wangji.

-{<×>}-

Mientras en una parte de Gusu, Sandu Shengshou se encontraba intentando superar pasar una clase sin levantar sospechas entre los estudiantes. Hanguang Jun se encontraba aún confundido, observando a los discípulos de Yunmeng entrenar.

Su mente se negaba a creer que ésto realmente estaba sucediendo, y que sólo se trataba de un mal y raro sueño del que pronto podría despertar. Sin embargo ya habían pasado horas y todo se veía tan real que empezaba a aterrarlo levemente.

En la mañana, lo primero que lo extrañó fue no sentir el cuerpo de su amado junto al suyo. Él no creía que Wei Wuxian se pudiera levantar solo tan temprano, así no pudo evitar buscarlo con la mirada. Pero su confusión incremento exhaustivamente cuando no sólo no vio a su esposo, sino también que no se encontraba en su habitación. Al ver la decoración del lugar, le recordó bastante a la de Lotus Pier, y con un mal presentimiento, abrió la ventana con algo de brusquedad, observando el embarcadero de Lotus Pier, al igual que algunos ciudadanos de ésta misma, caminando y comerciando con alegría.

Se sentó en la cama, viendo a un punto inexistente en el suelo. Fue en ese mismo momento en que notó la túnica diferente, y al observar mejor su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que este cuerpo no era suyo.

Se encontraba en el cuerpo de Jiang Wanyin.

Su mente al instante intentó sacar una respuesta lógica para esta situación. Al ver el realismo de esta "ilusión", su mente pensó al instante en el incienso, pero sería algo estúpido, ni Wei Ying ni él habían encendido el incienso anoche, y aparte, siempre habían sido trasladados a los sueños de los dos, por qué ahora era Jiang Wanyin. No tenía sentido.

Sin embargo, qué otro artefacto podría crear ilusiones tan perfectas. Lan Wangji no lo sabía, y le aterraba pensarlo.

Intentó calmarse e investigar más, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando el deber de ser líder de Secta lo llamó. Al no saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, prefirió mantener el personaje de Sandu Shengshou, aunque no le agradara la idea.

Y ahora se encontraba aquí, supervisando el entrenamiento de los discípulos más jóvenes, mientras los corregía brevemente.

Este momento en que podía mantenerse en un mismo lugar por unos largos minutos, le había hecho pensar en lo que le estaría sucediendo a su cuerpo ahora mismo, ya que el hecho de que sea sólo un sueño estaba perdiendo credibilidad con cada minuto que pasaba.

Se preguntaba constantemente, "¿Si yo estoy en su cuerpo, significa que él se encuentra en el mío?".

El sólo pensamiento no le agradó en lo absoluto, no sólo el hecho de que alguien más estaría manejando su cuerpo sin su consentimiento; sino también que esa persona sería Jiang Wanyin.

Su enemistad nunca fue un secreto, y la mayoría pensaría que aprovecharía la situación para ensuciar su nombre; pero Lan Wangji sabía algo más que el resto no. Él sabía la clase de sentimientos que Sandu Shengshou tenía hacia el anterior Patriarca Yiling.

Siempre le había hecho enfurecer la forma en que Jiang Wanyin miraba a Wei Wuxian, y siendo tan observador, pudo ver cómo esto era muy constante cuando se encontraban juntos, pero sobretodo podía percibir el anhelo que existía en sus ojos.

Incluso si le enfurecía, nunca se lo había mencionado nadie; y se guardó el secreto para sí mismo. Aparte de que sabía que Wei Wuxian lo amaba a él, y que el cariño que sentía hacia Jiang Wanyin sólo era fraternal, algo que nunca cambiaría. Pero ahora, Jiang Wanyin se encontraba en su cuerpo, y estaba seguro que Wei Ying no dudaría en besarlo en ningún momento, o hacer otro tipo de cosas.

Cuando pensaba que Jiang Wanyin podría aprovecharse de ello, Lan Wangji ardía de furia, incluso si en su exterior no lo mostrara. No le importaba si Jiang Wanyin estaba en su cuerpo o no, él sería capaz de escuchar y tocar a Wei Ying de maneras que sólo Lan Wangji había experimentado y que no pensaba compartir. Esta misma idea hacia que la necesidad de ir a Clouds Recesses fuera incrementando, pero era consciente de que no serviría de nada y que sólo terminaría perjudicándolo. Después de todo, quién le creería, lo más probable es que fuera tomado de loco antes de siquiera poder explicarse.

Se convenció de que lo mejor sería esperar, y pedir que esta ilusión o lo que fuera, se desvaneciera pronto. Por ahora, fingir que era el mismo líder Jiang de siempre era lo más conveniente.

-{<×>}-

-Ah...Lan Zhan...-Gimió bajo, mientras dejaba pasar los labios hambrientos del otro hacia su cuello sensible.-Tan...agresivo, ¿Realmente no podías esperar más?

Jiang Cheng quiso burlarse. Había sido claramente Wei Wuxian quién lo incitó a atacarlo.

Se encontraba en un principio, caminando tranquilamente, intentando despejar su mente del estrés de tener que realizar las obligaciones de Lan Wangji. Hasta ese momento había sido manejado por las órdenes de los ancianos Lan, y de Lan Qiren. Nada fue especialmente difícil gracias a su propia experiencia, pero sí aburrido.

Durante su caminata; por casualidad, logró ver a Wei Wuxian rodeado de algunos discípulos menores, en este mismo grupo pudo visualizar a los dos chicos que solían estar con Jin Ling. Le dio cierta gracia ver a Wei Wuxian rodeado de niños, ya que parecían verlo como una persona realmente interesante; y que Wei Wuxian mantuviera su aire de grandeza y sabiduría, sólo acreditaba esa visión.

Los vio por unos segundos antes de tener la intención de seguir por su propio camino; pero no pudo proseguir cuando observó cómo Wei Wuxian se percató de su presencia a la distancia. Éste lo saludó, antes de que pareciera pensar en algo por unos cortos segundos. La curiosidad de Jiang Cheng creció cuando vio cómo Wei Wuxian les decía algo que no supo descifrar a los discípulos menores, sólo se percató del ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas antes de retirarse a voluntad.

Una vez que Wei Wuxian quedó solo, éste se dirigió hacia Lan Wangji a paso rápido y alegre.

-Veo que por fin estás libre.-Dijo con una sonrisa cuando llegó frente a él.

-Mmn. Deberé regresar pronto.

-¿Pronto?.-Wei Wuxian tomó un tono algo decepcionado, antes de que éste volviera a cambiar a uno más alegre.-Siempre te necesitan...

Jiang Cheng en realidad no sabía muy bien qué decir al respecto, tampoco es que estuviera practicando mucho en las horas pasadas, ya que sólo se encontraba realizando el trabajo.

-Ya que pronto tendrás que volver con ellos, será mejor aprovecharlo al máximo.-Dijo mientras tomaba una mano de Lan Wangji, empezando a arrastrarlo.

-¿Cómo?.-Jiang Cheng se dejó llevar, curioso por sus acciones.

-Sé que dije que tendríamos toda la noche para nosotros dos, pero tú fuiste quién me acostumbró a ésto. Deberías hacerte cargo de ello.-Se excusó, mientras ocultaba a los dos detrás de un prado lleno de árboles no muy lejos de los caminos trazados por Clouds Recesses.

Sabiendo ahora sus intenciones, Jiang Cheng dudó un momento, desde su punto de vista, no se encontraban del todo invisibles para los demás, lo cual le preocupaba en el caso de ser descubiertos.

-Wei Ying...no creo que este lugar...-Intentó refutar.

-¿Qué sucede? No es la primera vez que lo hacemos en este tipo de lugares.-Dijo con simpleza mientras aflojaba levemente sus túnicas.

Jiang Cheng quedó un poco confundido por sus palabras.

"¿Realmente Lan Wangji aceptada realizar ese tipo de acciones en lugares tan públicos?". Parecía broma.

No logró refutar cuando observó cómo el cuello y clavícula de Wei Wuxian ya se encontraban completamente descubiertas, no sólo mostrando la piel suave a la vista, sino también más marcas que habían sido hechas recientemente por él.

-¿Y bien...?

Jiang Cheng no dudó en olvidar el lugar donde se encontraban para abalanzarse hacia él, haciendo que el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian quedara atrapado entre el de Lan Wangji y el árbol tras él.

Sus labios atacaron los otros con rapidez, empezando con un vaivén apasionado por la provocación voluntaria de Wei Wuxian, quien sonrió entre el beso al tener la victoria. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa fue reemplazado por cortos jadeos que se ahogaban entre el beso.

Sin poder resistirlo, las manos de Jiang Wanyin se pasearon por el cuerpo con algo de desesperación, queriendo tocar todo lo que se le fuese permitido. Wei Wuxian, pareciendo leer sus pensamientos; aflojó por completo sus túnicas, haciendo que estás cayeran lentamente por sus costados, quedando atrapadas en la curva de sus brazos.

Con una invitación directa, Jiang Cheng abandonó los labios contrarios para empezar a bajar por su piel, llegando al cuello de Wei Wuxian; donde empezó a besar y morder de manera posesiva.

-Ah...Lan Zhan...tan...agresivo, ¿Realmente no podías esperar más?

"Lan Wangji" no contestó, prefiriendo bajar sus labios hasta los pezones de Wei Wuxian, mordiéndolos con crueldad; haciendo que el propietario se quejara en voz alta por la agresividad.

-Se...tierno...Ah...

Jiang Wanyin sonrió levemente. Bajó su mirada hacia la erección aún cubierta de Wei Wuxian, no dudando en acariciarlo por encima de la túnica. Volvió a sonreír al escuchar el gran gemido de Wei Wuxian y al observar su expresión de placer. Al verlo, la necesidad de revelar su erección para así poder aliviarlo de mejor manera incrementó, pero tal acción no pudo ser realizada cuando su cuerpo quedó estupefacto y aterrorizado al escuchar una voz ajena a los dos.

-Wangji...

Tanto Wei Wuxian como "Lan Wangji" quedaron aterrorizados al escuchar sin previo aviso a Zewu Jun detrás de ellos. Por instinto, Jiang Cheng cubrió el cuerpo descubierto de Wei Wuxian con el suyo. Éste último también empezó a arreglarse lo más pronto posible para parecer lo más decente ante alguien como Lan Xichen.

Lan Xichen intentaba evadir la vista de los otros dos, prefiriendo observar mejor el alrededor. Su tono al hablar fue bastante tímido y algo avergonzado.

-Wangji...nuestro tío te está buscando, yo sólo...vine a buscarte.

Jiang Cheng tardó un momento en responder.

-Mmn. En un momento iré.

-Entiendo.-Se dio media vuelta.-Lo siento...-Se disculpó antes de retirarse.

Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos antes de que Wei Ying fuera el primero en hablar.

-Qué mala suerte.-Se quejó, mientras se reacomodaba con más tranquilidad las túnicas.

Jiang Cheng sólo dejó salir un gran suspiro, aún sin poder dejar atrás la tensión que sintió ante la presencia de Zewu Jun cuando ellos se encontraban en tan desvergonzada situación. Para su sorpresa, Wei Wuxian, aunque en un principio también se sorprendió; ahora parecía más calmado de lo que debería.

"¿Acaso ésto había ocurrido antes?". Se preguntó Jiang Cheng.

-Supongo que lo dejaremos para después.-Se rió.

Jiang Cheng arregló un poco mejor la apariencia del otro antes de que los dos salieron detrás de los árboles como si nada hubiera sucedido. Wei Wuxian plantó un beso en los labios del otro antes de retirarse, dejando a Jiang Cheng ahí antes de que éste volviera a su camino con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-{<×>}-

Lan Wangji se encontraba sin poder dormir. Hace una o dos horas que se había recostado en la cama de Jiang Wanyin para poder descansar y cortar el tiempo para por fin despertar en el cuerpo que le pertenecía. Para su desgracia, su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que podría estar sucediendo con su verdadero cuerpo.

Había estado paseando por la habitación de Sandu Shengshou por unos largos minutos en busca de algo que pudiera aburrirlo hasta el punto de dormirlo, pero nada era funcional.

No supo cuánto había pasado cuando por fin sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse del cansancio. Después de todo, ser un líder de Secta tampoco había sido algo sencillo.

Por fin, después de una largas horas, Lan Wangji pudo caer dormido.

-{<×>}-

Jiang Wanyin se encontraba incapaz de entrar al Jingshi. Sabía que dentro de ésta se encontraba Wei Wuxian esperándolo; y su mente no podía olvidar lo que había estado repitiendo Wei Wuxian desde la mañana.

Ahora, no había nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos, nadie que pudiera evitar que tomé a Wei Wuxian; pero increíblemente se sentía nervioso al respecto.

Tomó aire antes de ingresar, sin olvidar mantener la usual apariencia de Lan Wangji.

Al entrar, no pudo visualizar a simple vista a Wei Wuxian. Pero poniendo la suficiente atención, pudo visualizar su figura detrás del biombo de la habitación, la cual cubría la otra parte de la habitación donde se encontraba la tina. Gracias a las propias lámparas del lugar, la luz filtraba la figura de Wei Wuxian, mostrando un cuerpo delgado pero con gran atractivo.

Jiang Wanyin, después de tragar saliva; cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Lan Zhan?.-Lo llamó.

-He vuelto.

-¡Genial! Tardaste más de lo normal.-Se quejó mientras por fin mostraba su rostro, dirigiéndose hacia Jiang Cheng.

-Tomó más de lo que esperaba.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa. Lo importante es que ya te encuentras aquí ¿No?

-Mmn.

Wei Ying sonrió, mientras sus manos se dirigían hacia la faja que unía las túnicas de su esposo, deshaciéndose de ella en un sólo movimiento.

-Después de ser interrumpidos hace algunas horas, me he sentido demasiado insatisfecho. No podía esperar para nuestro "todos los días".-Sus manos, expertas; hicieron caer la túnica exterior de su esposo hacia el suelo.

Jiang Cheng, aunque no sabía a qué se refería con exactitud; se dejó llevar cómo había hecho desde que había despertado de esta forma. Siguió a Wei Wuxian hasta la cama, donde fue obligado a sentarse en la esquina. Por un momento no entendió las intenciones de Wei Wuxian, sólo hasta que lo vio arrodillarse entre sus piernas, viendo una parte muy específica de él.

Al entenderlo, rápidamente se alarmó.

-Tranquilo.-Dijo Wei Wuxian con una sonrisa al sentir la tensión en el cuerpo del otro.-Hoy quiero ser quien lo inicia.-Mientras hablaba, liberó el miembro dormido de Lan Wangji, tomándolo entre sus manos con cuidado.

Jiang Cheng se estremeció al sentir las leves oleadas de placer cuando Wei Wuxian empezó a acariciarlo lentamente, siendo tierno en su toque.

Una oleada de placer inundó su cuerpo cuando sintió la cálida lengua de Wei Wuxian chocar contra la punta de su miembro. Poco después de ello, otras lamidas más descaradas volvieron a hacer lo mismo, hasta que estás empezaban a recorrer todo el miembro en busca de ofrecer más placer.

Pasaron unos largos minutos llenos olas de placer para Jiang Cheng hasta que estás mismas se incrementarán cuando sintió cómo su miembro quedaba totalmente atrapado en la boca de Wei Wuxian, rodeándolo con una gran calidez.

-Ah...Wei Ying...

Jiang Cheng posó su mano en la cabeza de Wei Ying, ayudando a apartar los mechones de cabellos que se encontraban cubriendo su atractivo rostro. De esa manera, pudo espectar mejor cómo Wei Wuxian lamía con determinación su miembro, variando entre ritmos que lo estaban volviendo loco poco a poco. Fue en un sólo momento en que Jiang Cheng creyó terminar cuando su vista, centrada en el rostro de Wei Wuxian; se encontró con la mirada de éste último, algo borrosa, con ligeras lágrimas, pero sobretodo con un gran deseo contenido.

En unos largos minutos, Jiang Cheng no pudo más contra el placer que le estaban ofreciendo, haciendo que terminara en la boca de Wei Wuxian, quién en vez de parecer disgustado; tragó todo el espeso líquido; sorprendiendo un poco a Jiang Cheng, pero éste prefirió no preguntar.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Wei Wuxian se sentó en el regazo de "Lan Wangji", cara a cara con él. Al instante en que se encontró en la posición, los dos unieron sus labios, compartiendo fluidos con pasión y deseo.

Abandonando el nerviosismo de un principio, Jiang Cheng se deshizo de la túnica interior de Wei Wuxian, arrojándola a cualquier parte de la habitación sin importancia. Se apartó del beso sólo para poder ver, anonado; el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian desnudo por completo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?.-Preguntó Wei Ying, sintiéndose divertido ante la mirada de Lan Wangji.

Jiang Cheng asintió inconscientemente, logrando que Wei Wuxian dejara salir un carcajada.

Wei Ying, bastante excitado; no dudó en empezar a mover sus caderas en círculo sobre el miembro, erecto; de su esposo. Sonriendo satisfecho al ver al otro igual de excitado que él. Al mismo tiempo, deslizó la túnica de su esposo, mostrando su pecho y los músculos que lo acompañaban.

Ayudando a Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng rodeó las caderas de Wei Wuxian con una de sus manos, empezando un ritmo más rápido que hizo que los dos dejaran salir grandes gemidos ante el cambio de velocidad.

Pasaron minutos antes de que Jiang Cheng no pudiera más con tal ritmo, usando su fuerza para recostar a Wei Wuxian de espaldas contra la cama. No perdió tiempo, y se posicionó entre sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de la única prenda que aún portaba, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Wei Wuxian se sintió afortunado al ver el cuerpo de su esposo una vez más.

Antes de empezar a preparar a Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng se tomó la molestia de admirar el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian una vez más. No sabía exactamente si ésto pudiera volver a repetirse, pero en el caso de que fuera imposible, se encargaría de grabar su figura en su memoria; al igual que dejar una gran marca en su cuerpo.

Por el mismo pensamiento, recorrió con sus dedos cada parte de Wei Wuxian, a la misma vez que sus labios se paseaban por su cuerpo, dejando besos y marcas, y tal vez algunas mordidas; en su recorrido. Aunque esta actitud extrañó por unos segundos a Wei Wuxian, no se atrevió a quejarse cuando se sentía tan bien.

Jiang Cheng se apartó después de unos minutos, viendo con satisfacción su obra; sintiendo una enfermiza satisfacción al pensar en lo enojado que estaría Lan Wangji al saber cómo ahora Wei Wuxian se encontraba marcado por otra persona. Siguiendo esa enfermiza satisfacción, Jiang Cheng dirigió tres de sus dedos hacia los labios de Wei Wuxian, éste último al saber lo que quería el otro, no dudó en tomar los dedos entre sus labios, empezando a lamerlos con lujuria; misma acción que hizo a Jiang Cheng sonreír.

Una vez decidió que se encontraban lo suficientemente húmedas, las alejó de la boca de Wei Wuxian. Y éste, al sentir los tres dedos en su entrada, supo al instante lo que se avecinaba. Lo único que pudo hacer fue relajarse.

El proceso fue rápido gracias a la propia experiencia de Wei Wuxian, quien tomó los tres dedos con rapidez. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que su cuerpo ahora se encontrara temblando por el placer, y que "Lan Wangji" no dejará de penetrarlo con ellos, no lo ayudaba.

Entre cada penetración experimental, al final, Jiang Cheng logró encontrar el punto de éxtasis de Wei Wuxian; haciendo que su cuerpo temblará por la cantidad exhaustiva de placer.

-¡Ahí! ¡Justo ahí! ¡Ah! ¡Por favor, Lan Zhan!

Jiang Cheng decidió ignorar el nombre del verdadero propietario del cuerpo, y aún en su satisfacción enfermiza, ignoró a propósito tal punto, haciendo enfurecer levemente a Wei Wuxian.

-¡Tú-! ¿Desde cuándo...desde cuándo eres tan malo?-Se quejó con voz jadeante.

Satisfecho con lo que escuchaba, Jiang Cheng decidió que lo mejor sería proseguir. Así que, con una gran excitación por el tiempo que había evitado complacerse; sacó los dedos del interior de Wei Wuxian, sacándole una leve queja al respecto. Se posicionó perfectamente en las piernas de Wei Ying, y queriendo experimentar lo mejor posible esta vez, atrapó entre sus manos las del otro, una a cada lado de la cabeza de Wei Wuxian, al mismo tiempo que unía sus frentes, para así poder ver perfectamente sus expresiones al adentrarse en su interior.

Sin esperar, empezó a adentrarse con lentitud, haciendo que los dos empezaron a sentir los primeros matices de placer que tendrían en el trayecto. Entre movimiento lentos, pronto su miembro se encontró completamente dentro de Wei Wuxian, y disfrutando el momento, se quedó unos segundos quieto, disfrutando del calor abrasador se Wei Ying, antes de empezar a moverse hacia él cuando el de abajo también empezó a moverse, exigiendo más fricción.

Las embestidas, como se esperaba; empezaron a acelerarse cada vez más, sintiendo que cada ritmo anterior era insuficiente para la excitación que los dos tenían.

Entre penetraciones, sus labios se encontraron múltiples veces, pero para su fastidio, no podía durar lo suficiente por sus respiraciones tan desequilibradas y agitadas.

En un punto entre su forcejeó, Jiang Cheng volvió a encontrar ese punto que enloquecía a Wei Wuxian, sacándole un gran gemido de placer como muestra.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Justo allí! ¡Más, Lan Zhan!

Ignorando el último nombre, Jiang Cheng lo atendió correctamente; golpeando ese punto una y otra vez; hasta el punto en que las palabras de Wei Wuxian perdían coherencia. Y como se esperaba, el placer era tal, que pronto Wei Wuxian no pudo continuar.

-¡Lan Zhan! ¡Ya no puedo...! ¡Ah!

Wei Ying logró venirse, manchando su vientre y el de Jiang Cheng, para que poco después intentara recobrar la respiración mientras aún era embestido. Pero sólo pocos segundos después; de una gran embestida, Wei Wuxian dejara salir un bajo gemido al sentirse tan lleno repentinamente.

Los dos, aún sin separarse y manteniendo sus frentes unidas, intentaban recuperar la respiración. Después de unos minutos, los dos se vieron a los ojos antes de sonreír. También lograron cambiar a una posición más cómoda, Wei Wuxian sobre el pecho del otro, mientras sus piernas se enredaban.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que, para sorpresa de Jiang Cheng; Wei Wuxian volteó a verlo con una mirada cansada, que le decía que pronto caería dormido. Le sonrió antes de hablar.

-Te amo.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse caer en un profundo sueño.

Jiang Cheng tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que había escuchado, y en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Wei Wuxian ya se encontraba dormido, sonrió.

-Mmn, yo también te amo.

De la misma manera, Jiang Cheng también cayó dormido con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-{<×>}-

Sus ojos tardaron en poder aclarar su alrededor al despertar, y al hacerlo, su mirada se iluminó al ver que se encontraba en su habitación. Y al ver a un lado suyo, ahí se encontraba Wei Wuxian durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa.

Lan Wangji sonrió aliviado. "Al final todo realmente se trataba de un mal sueño".

Sin embargo, al fijarse mejor en el cuello de su amado, se dio cuenta de que existían más marcas de las que recordaba. Sintiendo un mal presentimiento, levantó con cuidado la sábana que cubría a su esposo, dándose cuenta que realmente la cantidad era exhaustiva.

Su ceño se arrugó con un claro enojo creciendo en su interior. "¿No había sido un sueño?".

Wei Wuxian, al sentir tanto movimiento; terminó abriendo sus ojos, visualizando a su esposo molesto. Se levantó aún perezoso, viéndolo confundido.

-Lan Zhan, ¿Qué sucede?

-Wei Ying...¿Qué sucedió ayer?.-Preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Ayer?.-Wei Wuxian quedó aún más confundido.-¿Desde cuándo tienes tan mala memoria?.-Quiso burlarse.

-Responde.

Al ver qué su esposo parecía enojado, sólo respondió.

-Bueno...todo fue normal, a excepción de que fuimos descubiertos por Zewu Jun mientras nos besábamos.

-¿Qué...?

-Aunque eso no es algo nuevo, en realidad. De hecho, ayer fuiste realmente apasionado. Me sorprendiste.-Dijo con una sonrisa, recordando el día anterior.

-¿Apasionado...?

-¡Claro! Siempre me sorprendes.

Wei Ying quiso halagarlo, pero al ver cómo el rostro de Lan Zhan se oscurecía, quedó aún más confundido.

-Lan Zhan, ¿Qué-? ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Wei Wuxian no esperaba ser atrapado en la cama por los brazos de su esposo, quien lo miraba con una mirada hambrienta y también algo enojada, él se encontraba totalmente confundido.

-¿Apasionado, eh?

Wei Wuxian no pudo decir nada antes de que se sorprendiera cuando su cuello fue atacado con besos y mordidas bruscas.

-¡Lan Zhan! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Mio...-Dijo con furia contenida.

-Sé que soy tuyo pero...¡¿Realmente quieres hacerlo ahora?! Acabamos de despertar y...¡Ah! ¡Lan Zhan!

-{<×>}-

Todos los habitantes de Lotus Pier se encontraban confundidos ante el buen humor poco usual que su líder de Secta presentaba. Se mostraba incluso más paciente y amable con los jóvenes discípulos.

Era tan extraño, pero ninguna se quejaba del cambio. Y de hecho, esperaban que este buen humor no sólo durará por sólo un día.


End file.
